When manufacturing various products, such as cabinet doors in the kitchen cabinet industry, it is often desirable to incorporate one or more panels in the design of the product. These panels can be made from a solid piece of material or built from multiple pieces of materials. One successful approach to form panels involves adhering together a collection of wooden staves having a rectangular cross-section in an edge-to-edge configuration. For example, wooden staves having a thickness of one inch and a width of two inches can be adhered together along their narrower edges to create a raised panel of a cabinet door.
Traditionally, individual wooden staves may be assembled using clamp racks clamp racks in which panels are clamped so that the individual panel segments can be glued together. Those familiar with the art will recognize that the individual staves used to form the assembly rarely combine to form the exact width required for the assembled panel and hence are subjected to a secondary operation(s) in which the assembled width is resized to the requirement and the excess discarded else stored by length and material type for integration back into the formulation process at a later time, resulting in excessive inventory and/or wasted material.
Thus there is a need in the industry for a means to create an assembly from a plurality of wooden staves and immediately recover any residual waste.